Water
by K-08k893kI3W0f
Summary: Complete! I'm not that sure what the genres should be...
1. Arrival

**Okay, This is my first fanfic, please give some tips in the reviews!**

Thunderclan

Bramblestar led his midnight patrol by the Sky Oak, heading for the Shadowclan border. Suddenly, he twitched his ears. There was an unfamiliar scent nearby, smelling of leaves and rain. He motioned to his patrol to stay quiet and track down this cat. He pushed through a bush, as quietly as he could, and just as he had thought, there was a rogue, sitting in a clearing, looking up at the sky. The rogue's ears twitched, and turned around. Bramblestar's heart sank. He was discovered. He eyed the rogue, a small, fluffy silver tabby and white she-cat with the biggest blue eyes he had ever seen. The rogue looked Firestar up and down warily, and then stopped, as if she recognized something. Then she got up, dipped her head slightly, and padded away into the ferns, leaving a mystified Bramblestar and his patrol standing in the moonlit clearing.

Shadowclan

Blackstar took his hunting patrol through the conifers, stopping every now and then to sniff the air more carefully. Suddenly he stopped dead, motioned to his patrol to do the same, and then slowly led them through the forest warily. After going over a ridge, he stopped. It was just as he thought. A small, fluffy, silver tabby and white she-cat with enormous blue eyes, smelling of leaves and rain, was just gazing up at the stars. Blackstar snarled, preparing to get this rogue out of his territory. The rogue suddenly took a step back, as if she didn't want to fight, dipped her head, and left, leaving Blackstar and his patrol standing in the moonlit clearing alone.

Riverclan

Mistystar was out for a walk. She couldn't sleep. When she got to the stream, she stopped and looked around warily. She could smell and sense another cat nearby. Carefully, she looked around, poking through the bushes, looking behind rocks, and stopping a bit once in a while to listen and sniff more carefully. Suddenly, she found a solid scent trail. Following it, she emerged in a small patch of marshy area occupied by a small, fluffy, silver tabby and white rogue she-cat with humongous blue eyes. Mistystar was torn between attacking her for intruding or questioning her. She opened her mouth to speak, but the rogue dipped her head at the Riverclan leader and walked away. It happened so fast that Mistystar still had her mouth open.

Windclan

Onestar was going for a midnight run with his deputy, Ashfoot. They were having the best time ever when they saw a cat on one of the hills. Ashfoot looked at him expectantly and he nodded. Thankful that the wind was blowing toward him, he and Ashfoot circled around until they covered both sides of the hill. The rogue, a fluffy silver tabby and white she-cat with giant eyes seemed unalarmed. Onestar looked closer and saw that the rogue's eyes were calm, even respectful. He was so surprised that he stopped. The rogue dipped her head to him and ran into the distance.

The Gathering

"We have two new apprentices, Seedpaw and Lilypaw." Bramblestar began the Gathering. "The prey is running well. There was also a sighting of a rogue in our territory. She ran off towards the Shadowclan border, Blackstar." He finished, gesturing that it was the Shadowclan leader's turn.

"We had a sighting too. It was a small, fluffy silver tabby-and-white she-cat with the biggest blue eyes I've seen in my life," described Blackstar. "Does that correctly describe the rogue sighted on your territory?"

"That's the one," Bramblestar confirmed.

"Riverclan has also had a rogue sighting, matching your description. But before she left, did she dip her head to you?" asked Mistystar.

All three leaders agreed.

"Okay, you've probably guessed by now, but we also had a rogue sighting a while ago, matching your description." Onestar mewed. "And yes, she dipped her head to me and Ashfoot while we were out running."

All of the leaders agreed that this was strange. The same rogue visited their territories and met with their leaders. And why did she dip her head before she left? The leaders of all four Clans agreed to discuss this again at the next Gathering. Little did they know that a certain silver she-cat was watching their entire meeting with narrowed eyes.


	2. Thunderclan

**I'm sorry that this chapter is short, but it was kinda late and I was in a rush, and it just felt complete.**

Silverwind sighed as she padded through the dew-heavy ferns. She was exhausted from running around the lake and meeting with the leaders from all four Clans. But after all _that _she still couldn't sleep because she had to watch the Gathering. At least she could now, but she had to go beyond their territories first. _So tired_, she moaned to herself. Soon, though, she gave her ears a decisive twitch. _I am going to take a nap right now and I don't care if anyone finds me!_ So she found a good bush, crawled under, and went to sleep.

She was having a pleasant dream until she heard a twig snap. _Oh no oh no oh no…I do care if someone finds me! _She scrambled up, but it was too late. Standing before her was a flame-colored she-cat with green eyes glaring at her. _Ah. Squirrelflight, probably on a border patrol, and oh! She has Seedpaw, Brackenfur, and Toadstep._ Then she remembered that she was an intruder and stopped staring at the patrol. Squirrelflight's eyes were wide with shock.

"You're the rogue that Bramblestar met a few nights ago!" Squirrelflight exclaimed. Then she narrowed her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"May I see Bramblestar?" asked Silverwind, avoiding the question.

Squirrelflight paused, then nodded reluctantly. She whipped around and led the silver rogue through the forest, until they came to the camp.

"Bramblestar! You have visitors!" Squirrelflight called.

Bramblestar came out of his den, then, like Squirrelflight, widened his eyes in shock.

"You!"

Silverwind dipped her head. "Yep, me."

Bramblestar glared at her angrily. "You are going to have to do a _lot_ of explaining."

**If you're wondering why the main character's name is pretty much the same as my pen name, I just like having it as a warrior name, and decided to use it in my story. I didn't like the name the official Warriors website gave me, Mudtail (I hated the "mud" part), so I made one up.**


	3. Explanations

**I might actually just make every chapter a bit shorter, 'cuz I don't really have that many ideas for each chapter. Tips and ideas are worth so much to me!**

Bramblestar jumped up onto the highledge.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the highledge for a Clan meeting!" he yowled.

Pretty soon the clearing was half-filled with the all the members of the Clan.

"As you know, I met a rogue by the Shadowclan border a few nights ago." Bramblestar began. "Today Squirrelflight's patrol found the same one by the Windclan border." Bramblestar turned to Silverwind. "So what were you doing there?"

"I was tired from running around the lake in one night and then forcing myself to watch the Gathering. Then I-" She was interrupted as angry yowls broke out.

"You were watching the Gathering?"

"Why did you?"

"How disrespectful!"

"I knew something was wrong!"

Bramblestar raised his tail for silence. As soon as the noise died down, Silverwind continued.

"Then I went towards Thunderclan territory because-well, I don't want to tell you. Anyways, I watched the Gathering because I was curious about what your reaction would be."Silverwind finished. "It's not every day that all four leaders go out at night and meet the same rogue, you know." she then added.

The meeting broke up. All the cats were casting strange glances at each other. How would a rogue know about Gatherings, territories, and Clans? Lionblaze edged closer to Jayfeather, who he happened to be sitting next to, and whispered in is ear.

"She's just like Sol!" he hissed. "I hope she won't try to convince one of the leaders to give up hope in Starclan."

Jayfeather flicked his ears. "No, she probably won't be like that. Sol would never be caught sleeping in a bush."

"You read Squirrelflight's mind, didn't you? And besides, she might not be exactly like Sol, but it's possible that her purpose is like his."

"I guess so. But a cat like that probably won't be able to convince the leaders."

They jumped as they heard Silverwind's voice right behind them.

"Don't worry, I'm not like Sol. Although I may know some stuff about you." she mewed.

"Ha, you would've contradicted yourself if you didn't say the last part." muttered Jayfeather.

"So, anyway. How's life as one of the Three going now that the Dark Forest has been defeated?" asked Silverwind as though nothing had happened. Both toms looked like they were about to swallow a fly.

"How would you know about that?" Lionblaze almost shrieked. Seeing that his outburst had earned a lot of strange looks from his Clanmates, Lionblaze gave his chest fur a few embarrassed licks. Dropping his voice to a rather loud whisper, he added, "Like we're going to tell you."

Their conversation was interrupted as Lilypaw burst into the clearing.

"Come quick!" she gasped. "Sandstorm's patrol was ambushed by the Shadowclan border!" Bramblestar rounded up some warriors and sent them off. Then he turned to Silverwind.

"Can you fight?" Bramblestar demanded.

Silverwind dipped her head. "Quite well, actually."

"Then go with them." he ordered. Silverwind nodded and raced out of the thorn tunnel.


	4. Battle!

**Again, this is pretty-no, _really_-short, but I'll try to update often. **

Lionblaze hurled himself into the battle. His opponent, Rowanclaw, hissed in frustration.

"You know you can't beat me." Lionblaze muttered. He aimed a blow to his ear, scratched it, then dodged a swipe aimed at his throat. Suddenly, he heard a screech of pain from Millie. He flung Rowanclaw away and raced to help his Clanmate. She was battling _three_ warriors. He dragged the nearest cat-Toadstep-away from her and bit his foreleg, really, really _really _hard. Toadstep raced away across the border. Lionblaze looked around for a moment. Silverwind was doing pretty well with Tigerheart and Applefur. He tackled Applefur and rolled her away from Silverwind, just to loosen her load a bit. Lionblaze scratched her flank a bit, then reared up and crashed onto Applefur's head. He froze.

Applefur's fur around her fresh wounds were _soaked_. It was the middle of greenleaf and hadn't rained for at least a moon. His thoughts were interrupted as Applefur screeched and ran away. Then he heard the cry, "Shadowclan, retreat!" As the warriors raced away, Lionblaze noticed that all the cats he had seen battling Silverwind were wet around their wounds and had frozen clumps of fur. The wounds themselves were impossibly straight.

_Could she have some way of controlling water?_ Lionblaze thought to himself. Then he shook the thought away. It was impossible. How could a cat control water? She was a perfectly normal cat. Or so he thought.

**I'll be going to China pretty soon, so I might not be able to update until the end of June. The computers in China might not let me into my account, as they did with my email account. So, anyway, please review though!**


	5. Not too bad

**Yes! The computers in China let me in! Anyway, I'm writing this from Shanghai in my aunt's house. Please review!**

_Heh, _Silverwind thought._ That wasn't too bad. All I got was a torn ear, a bitten tail, a scratched flank, and missing clumps of fur. _

"Not bad for someone who had no idea how Shadowclan fought." Lionblaze mewed behind her. He had a torn clump of fur, but that was it. No surprise there. "Is any cat hurt badly?" he asked, raising his voice.

"Sorreltail has a bleeding neck wound." reported Poppyfrost from beside her mother. "Graystripe's foreleg was bitten really hard, so he can't walk that well. And all the cats from the border patrol have pretty bad wounds from the original battle. I think that's it though."

"Then let's get back to camp." Lionblaze called. "Lilypaw called called Jayfeather back from gathering herbs." Silverwind gave her flank a quick lick before following the others.

**********************************line thingy*****************************

"Not bad for someone who had no idea how Shadowclan fought." Jayfeather finished putting poultices on Silverwind's wounds.

"Your brother said exactly the same thing." Silverwind muttered. "Anyway, thanks for the herbs." She turned to leave.

"Come back often so I can check on you and give you fresh herbs." Jayfeather called after her.

"Sure. Bye." She mewed over her shoulder.

"You're a lot more willing to come back than the other warriors." Jayfeather commented even though she was out of earshot. Sighing, he turned back around to check on the rest of his patients patiently waiting, poultice-less.

*****************************line thingy*************************************

_What a day, _Silverwind thought to herself. Bramblestar was nice to have let her sleep in the camp. A nest had been prepared for her in the apprentices' den, where it was the emptiest. _I would never have expected to participate in one of the Clan's battles. _She had asked Bramblestar to join the Clan, and he agreed. The ceremony would be peformed tomorrow.


	6. Apprentice Ceremony

**Yes! My longest chapter so far! (At least I think it is...)**

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Bramblestar's voice rang out into the crisp morning air. "Silverwind wishes to join the Clan as a new warrior." He turned to Silverwind. "Until you have earned your place as a warrior, you will be known as Silverpaw." He then turned to Birchfall. "Birchfall." Birchfall came forward. "You are ready for and apprentice. You received excellent training from Ashfur, and you have shown yourself to be brave and and excellent hunter. You will be the mentor of Silverpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her."

Birchfall stepped up to touch noses with Silverpaw. As they drew back, the Clan called out, "Silverpaw! Silverpaw!", though Silverpaw could see many of them weren't happy about taking another rogue into the Clan. But she ignored them and turned to Birchfall.

"So, should I show you what I can do?" Silverpaw asked.

"Yes, please do. Let's start with fighting. I'll take you to the mossy hollow." Birchfall turned and led her through the thorn tunnel.

******************line thingy***********************

Once they arrived, Birchfall turned to Silverpaw. "Attack me."

Silverpaw crouched, then sprang at Birchfall. He dropped to one side, trying to hook her paws out from under her. She saw this and raised her paw out of his reach, then aimed a blow at Birchfall's shoulder, knocking him off balance, and pounced on his back. He rolled on the ground, trying to get her off. She jumped off, then when her mentor suddenly jumped behind her and prepare to pin her down, she surprised him with a whack from her tail. Then, taking advantage of Birchfall's surprise, she pounced on him and placed one paw on his neck and another on his chest. She could tell he was impressed.

"Well done." he panted. "Let's get back to camp."

******************line thingy****************

"Take your pick of the fresh-kill." Birchfall invited. "You did well today."

"Thank you." Silverpaw selected a small mouse and gulped it down. Just then, Squirrelflight came over.

"Hey, Birchfall. I want you two on Sandstorm's hunting patrol, 'kay?"

"'Kay," Birchfall mumbled around his vole he had chosen. "When do we leave?"

"Now. Sandstorm's waiting for you."

"Come on, Silverpaw."

*****************line thingy******************

"Do you know the hunter's crouch?" Birchfall began the hunting lesson.

"Yes." Silverpaw dropped to a crouch, keeping her weight in her haunches making sure her tail didn't drag on the ground. Then, rocking gently from side to side, she focused on a leaf, tensed her muscles to jump, and pounced on it.

"Okay, so see if you can find anything." he told her.

Silverpaw raised her head and sniffed. There was a strong scent of squirrel. She sniffed harder, narrowed her eyes, and pricked her ears. There it was, sitting beside the roots of an oak tree, eating an acorn. She dropped to a crouch, and slowly began to creep up on it. Once she was close enough, she stopped and pounced on it. Trapping it between her paws, she bit it and snapped its neck, killing it instantly. Then she turned to Birchfall.

"Not bad. A neat kill, if I may say so myself. But then, being a rogue, you would probably already know these skills." Her mentor commented. "Let's find some more prey to bring back."

***********************line thingy*************************

Silverpaw was feeling rather proud of herself. She had contributed her squirrel, plus two mice and a shrew. She could tell most of the Clan were rather impressed by her catch on her first day out. But, as Birchfall mentioned before, she was a rogue and had always had to catch her own food. She wasn't a kittypet. She was laying in her nest, tired but not sleeping just yet, thinking about the day's events. Suddenly, Birchfall poked his head in.

"Dawn patrol tomorrow." He informed her. "Get some sleep."

"'Kay." She mumbled. As Birchfall left, she curled her tail over her nose, closed her eyes, and fell asleep in two heartbeats.

**Haha... A lot of line thingies (I forgot what they were called) in this chapter... (-_-;) I wish I could fall asleep as fast as my OC! Haha... Please R&R!**


	7. Dawn Patrol

A paw gently clipping Silverpaw's ear woke her up.

"Get up, Silverpaw, we're going on the dawn patrol." Birchfall hissed so he wouldn't wake up the other apprentices.

Silverpaw yawned and did as she was told. "Never had to wake up this early." she mumbled to herself. Birchfall heard her though.

"You'll get used to it." he assured her. "Come on, Rosepetal's waiting.

The dawn patrol consisted of Birchfall, Silverpaw, Graystripe and Rosepetal. As soon as it was assembled, the patrol headed towards the Windclan border.

*********line thingy***********

"Can you scent anything?" Birchfall asked his apprentice.

Silverpaw tasted the air, then said, "Windclan cats approaching, probably to renew their scent markers."

Sure enough, Leaftail, Breezepelt, and Ashfoot bounded up to them as they were renewing their markers.

Ashfoot looked at Silverpaw, and said, apparently shocked, "What in the name of Starclan are you doing here? You're the rogue from before!"

"I'm training as a Thunderclan apprentice, obviously." Silverpaw replied, annoyed. "Is there something wrong with me being here?"

Ashfoot sighed. "So you're taking in _another_ rogue?"

"Why shouldn't we? She's a good fighter already. I heard she took on two Shadowclan warriors in our border skirmish two days ago." Birchfalll argued.

"It doesn't matter. Thunderclan isn't pureblooded anymore." Breezepelt broke in.

"And I suppose pureblooded warriors are the most important thing in the world to you, the way you treat Jayfeather and Lionblaze." Graystripe shot back.

The two patrols glared at each other.

"Whatever. We don't want to fight anymore." Rosepetal turned around.

"Ha. Cowards!" Leaftail shouted, taking a step towards the border.

Birchfall whipped around. "You wouldn't either if you just fought a battle two days ago!" Then the Thunderclan patrol bounded away into the forest.

"Should we follow them?" Breezepelt suggested.

"Nah. Onestar would be mad." Ashfoot told him. Both patrols went back to their camp.


	8. Warrior Code

"Today you'll be learning about the warrior code." Birchfall told Silverpaw.

"I know it already." Silverpaw told him. "Let's see…Rule one: Defend your Clan, even with your life. You may have friendships with cats from other Clans, but your loyalty must remain to your Clan, as one day you may meet them in battle. Rule two: Do not hunt or trespass on another Clan's territory. Rule three: Elders, queens, and kits must be fed before apprentices and warriors. Unless they have permission, apprentices may not eat until they have hunted to feed the elders. If any warrior or apprentice is sick or injured, they may eat while the elders, queens, and kits are eating. Rule four: Prey is killed only to be eaten. Give thanks to StarClan for its life. Rule five: A kit must be at least six moons old to become an apprentice. Rule six: Newly appointed warriors will keep a silent vigil for one night after receiving their warrior name. Rule seven: A cat cannot be made deputy without having mentored at least one apprentice. Rule eight: The deputy will become Clan leader when the leader dies, retires or is exiled. Rule nine: After the death or retirement of the deputy, the new deputy must be chosen before moonhigh. Rule ten: A Gathering of all four Clans is held at the full moon during a truce that lasts for the night. There shall be no fighting among Clans at this time. Rule eleven: Boundaries must be checked and marked daily. Challenge all trespassing cats. Rule twelve: No warrior can neglect a kit in pain or danger, even if the kit is from a different Clan. Rule thirteen: The word of the Clan leader is the warrior code. Rule fourteen: An honorable warrior does not need to kill other cats to win his/her battles, unless they are outside the warrior code or if it is necessary for self-defense. Rule fifteen: A warrior rejects the soft life of a kittypet. "

Birchfall was impressed. "Hm, I didn't expect you to know the whole thing, really. There are other rules that aren't specifically listed in the code. Do you know them?"

"Yes. Medicine cats are not allowed to have kits. Kits must stay in the camp until they are apprenticed and may not hunt. The safety of the Clan is more important than the safety of one cat.

Clans must not unite together to drive out another Clan. Clans must not force another Clan to share territory. Enemy patrols must not attack cats if they are returning from a mission all four Clans agree on." Silverpaw replied.

"Well then… all you really have to learn is hunting and fighting with other cats, really."

"I'll work hard." The apprentice promised.


	9. Training in Pairs

As they headed back to camp, Birchfall told Silverpaw, "Hunting in pairs is important, because it may strengthen your ability to work and cooperate with others. Fighting in pairs is also a must-learn skill, because you can watch each other's back. Let's see if we can find anyone to train with you."

They entered the camp. The clearing was empty, now that it was sunhigh, except for Lilypaw and her mentor, Dustpelt.

"Hey, Dustpelt!" Birchfall called. "You want to take Lilypaw for some training with Silverpaw?"

"Sure, why not?" Dustpelt got up. "Come on, Lilypaw."

***************line thingy****************

As they headed towards the mossy hollow, the two mentors started discussing what to practice.

"So, I hear Silverpaw was a good fighter already?" Dustpelt asked.

"Yes, she is. She beat me once." Birchfall told him.

"I haven't taught Lilypaw that much battle skills… how about we do hunting instead?"

"No problem. Is that okay with you two?"

Both apprentices nodded.

"Okay, then, we'll start here. I want you two to hunt as a pair and bring as much prey home as possible." Dustpelt meowed.

Both apprentices nodded again and started looking for prey.

Suddenly, Lilypaw froze. "Stop, stop! Silverpaw, look, there's a pigeon!"

Silverpaw looked over and froze too. "Right! Let's try to trap it, 'kay? Pincer move!"

Lilypaw nodded determinedly and began to creep around it to the other side. Once she was in the right place, both apprentices started to stalk it from both sides. Silverpaw stopped a few fox-lengths away from the squirrel, in case Lilypaw missed. She did miss. The pigeon, blinded by terror, ran straight into Silverpaw's waiting paws. She killed it with a swift bite to the neck.

"Yes! Victory!" She mewed in a loud whisper. "Let's see if there's anything else waiting to be caught."

*****************line thingy****************

The two apprentices came back at sunset, carrying the pigeon, plus a squirrel, two mice, a shrew, and a water vole, and a grouse.

Birchfall stared at them. "You caught all this together?"

They nodded enthusiastically. "Yes!"

Birchfall sighed. "So I guess that's hunting in pairs taken care of. We'll find some cats tomorrow to practice fighting in pairs. Go eat. You worked hard today."


	10. Badger!

As they were eating, a strange scent filled Silverpaw and Lilypaw's nostrils. They stopped, and noticed the senior warriors had also stopped eating. Their eyes were wide with terror and their tails were bushed out.

Silverpaw crept over to the nearest warrior, Foxleap, and asked, "What's wrong? Why did everyone suddenly stop eating?"

Just then, Toadstep and Seedpaw burst into the camp. "Badger! Badger!" Just behind them, a huge striped head broke through the thorn barrier.

Silverpaw's eyes became ginormous. "Oh, no…" She then frowned in determination and jumped onto the badger's head, digging her hind claws as deep as she could into its neck, and having her front claws slash rapidly at its eyes. Other warriors had also launched themselves onto the badger.

Just then, two more striped heads broke through the already broken thorn barrier. Silverpaw felt like fainting. "…Three…badgers…?" She aimed one last swipe at the first badger's ear and hopped onto a different one. She didn't tell the others, but she used some ice to reinforce her claws and teeth, then slashed and bit whatever part of its body that was close enough and whacked it a few times with her tail. This badger let out a roar of pain and backed out of the camp, bleeding badly.

Silverpaw stopped to catch her breath and froze. The biggest badger was forcing its way to the nursery. _So long for my break,_ she thought. Then she ran as fast as she could to the nursery. It was too late though. Brightheart was desperately trying to defend her kits from that horrible badger. Dewkit was was dangling in the badger's jaws.

"NO!" Silverpaw yelled.

**Ooooh… a cliffie! The next chapter's already up though, so the suspense is gone, really. Eheh…**


	11. The Secret is Out

"NO!" Silverpaw yelled. Suddenly, she didn't care if the Clan cats found out her secret. She yanked the water out from a nearby bush and hurled it at the badger. She froze its paws, so it wouldn't be able to swat her away, and froze some ice inside its mouth so it wouldn't bite down harder and snap Dewkit's neck. She made the block of ice bigger and bigger until the badger's jaws were loose enough to get the kit out. She did that and placed it on the ground, standing protectively over it, challenging it to come closer. The badger seemed to think, _she's just a cat, _proceeded to knock Silverpaw away. She countered the swat with a blast of water that could probably break rock. The badger let out a bellow of pain, fear, and shock, for that one blast had broken several of the bones in his paw, and lumbered away into the forest.

Silverpaw sighed in exhaustion. Just then, she noticed the other badger had been driven away, too, and everyone was staring at her.

Bramblestar stepped up to her. "What are you?" he whispered hoarsely.

Silverpaw looked down at the floor regretfully. "Then, I'll tell you my secret."


	12. The Truth

**Woo hoo! Busted 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, and 12 out in one day!**

"My real name is Katara." She began. "I'm not really a cat; I'm a twoleg. I come from a world where some twolegs have the power to control the elements: water, earth, air, and fire. I was the only waterbender in my tribe. At that time, the Fire Nation wanted world domination. Well, let's just say we found a way to defeat them. Now everyone is at peace. There was nothing to do so I started reading books. There-"

"Wait, what are 'books'?" Berrynose broke in.

"Oh, right… they're like a thick stack of large, perfectly square pieces of birchbark binded together at one edge. Inside are these symbols, each symbol has a different meaning **(A/N I'm pretty sure they had Chinese or Japanese characters in ATLA)**. People who know how to read can recognize symbols and read them to form words, phrases and sentences. So anyways, there was this series-that's like a lot of books about the same plot-called "Warriors". The first book at a cat in front-I liked cats a lot-and the summary was interesting. I finished it and it was good, so I read the entire series. I thought about if I were a warrior, what my warrior name would be, and decided on "Silverwind". Who knew, one day I woke up as a cat, found I was in the world of the book, and decided to use it. The purpose of running around the lake was to see if any of the leaders had been replaced yet. I didn't know all four leaders were outside the camp though; I was going to wait for a patrol and ask them who their leader was. Well, now I don't know how to get back. So I'm stuck here." She finished sadly.

"What was the series about?" Ivypool asked.

"You, all of you." Katara said quietly. That's why I seemed to know everything, it was all written down. When I became a cat, I remembered the hunting and fighting skills the books described."

There was complete silence for a few moments. Then Lionblaze broke it.

"Well, it can't be helped. That was an interesting move when you whacked your tail against the badger's head." He said, trying to cheer everyone up.

"Cats of Thunderclan, I can think of no better time to give Katara her place in the Clan as a warrior. But first-"he turned to Katara "-do you want to have a warrior name or your real name?"

"I guess I'll keep my real name." Katara replied.

"So, Katara, do you promise to uphold and defend the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then I grant you the place of a warrior. From this moment on, you are a warrior of Thunderclan." Bramblestar stepped forward and rested his muzzle on Katara's head. She responded by licking his shoulder.

"Katara! Katara!" The clan chanted.

"Heh… that's a new record. A warrior in two days!" Lionblaze murmured to Dovewing.

"Well… she practiced by herself, so it doesn't count."

"Right…"

Bramblestar raised his tail for silence. "According to the warrior code, Katara must keep a silent vigil for one night."

Katara groaned inwardly.

"But first, you may take first pick of the fresh-kill pile." Bramblestar said.

Katara walked over to the fresh-kill pile and looked over it, then selected a greenleaf-plump mouse. She carried it to a corner to eat. A muzzle nudged her shoulder.

"Want to eat with us?" Lionblaze gestured to Jayfeather, Cinderheart, and Dovewing.

Katara nodded gratefully. "Thanks."

**************line thingy*****************

The sun went down, and many cats went to their dens. Katara looked longingly at them, then seated herself at the camp entrance.


	13. Home

**I do not own _Warriors_ or _Avatar: The Last Airbender_.**

As she went through her vigil, Katara thought about the day she went into the _Warriors _world.

_Katara had already finished "The Last Hope" and was reading it again because it was so good. She had gotten to the part where Firestar had convinced the other leaders to unite against the Dark Forest, on the island. Looking at the sky, she realized it was getting late, so she put a bookmark into the book and went to sleep. She woke up as a cat on the island, in the spot where the leaders had met._

Katara thought about this. _That's it! _she realized. _Wherever I stop in the book, I'll wake up in that location! So all I have to do is go to the location where I stopped! _She was so excited she wanted to shout. But she couldn't on her vigil. She couldn't wait to tell the others in the morning.

****************line thingy**************

"I know how to get back!" she shouted as soon as she was told her vigil was over.

"What?" Bramblestar bristled. "You do?"

"Yes!" Katara nodded excitedly. "All I did was read the book to the part where Firestar convinced the other leaders to fight, on the island. So all I have to do is go there!"

"Hm… interesting." Bramblestar murmured. "Okay, the Gathering is in a half moon, can you wait that long?"

"Alright, but make sure either Lionblaze or Dovewing can come. I need to know the exact location."

********************line thingy*****************

_A half-moon later_

Bramblestar had decided to get to the Gathering earlier so Katara could (try to) go back in peace.

"Lionblaze, can you remember the exact spot where the leaders met just before the battle?" Katara asked.

"I think it was under the Great Tree **(A/N I don't remember the spot, don't really remember if the book mentioned the exact spot, but I read it in a rush at Barnes and Noble… so… yeah…)**."

"Alright, I'll try there."

Katara walked over to it and circled around it. Suddenly she heard Lionblaze gasp. She looked down and almost screamed.

She was transparent.

She was _fading_.

"Yes! It's working!" Lionblaze shouted.

"I'll come back and visit, 'kay?" Then Katara disappeared.

**************line thingy**************

"Katara, Katara, wake up!" Sokka was shaking her awake.

Katara blinked groggily. "Did it work?"

"Did what work? Katara, we were worried sick!" Sokka scolded her.

"What happened? Why did you disappear for so long?" Aang asked, concerned.

"It's a long story… But first of all, never open that book called "The Last Hope" unless I tell you to, or else you'll disappear like I did. Got it?"

*************************THE END***********************


End file.
